You Know That I Love You, Don't You? Chanbaek Version
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun tidak bersedih. Dia ingin bersama Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun punya masa lalu yang kelam.


Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan menepuk kedua bahu dari belakang.

"Hai Baekhyun!"

Bahu Baekhyun menegang karena kaget. "Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku!".

Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya. "Sakit Baek"

"Ini salahmu Chan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku minta maaf dengan mengajakmu nonton, di bioskop?"

"Kita bisa nonton di apartemenku atau apartemenmu" Baekhyun menyarankan.

"Tidak berkesan! Ayolah. Aku tau kau bosan dan kesepian hari ini"

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Atas alasan apa aku merasa kesepian?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Menurut dugaanku, karena sekarang Kris lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tiga temannya. Apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia memegang erat tali tasnya. Wajahnya tertekuk ke bawah. Mencoba menyembunyikan sedikit kesedihan yang muncul.

"Aku benar?" ungkap Chanyeol dengan takjub.

Baekhyun sedih. Dia memang kesepian karena ditinggal pergi oleh temannya. Baekhyun juga merasa malu di hadapan Chanyeol yang menangkap basah dirinya.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun. Ada aku" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Baekhyun. "Karena itu, ayo kita pergi nonton. Di bioskop". Lalu Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun untuk berjalan pergi.

"Haruskah menonton?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bukankah kau suka menonton?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau lebih suka bergerak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau juga" jawab Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun bukan cuma dirinya yang suka bermain diluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main bola?".

"Aku mau! Mau! Di taman dekat apartemenku!"

Ajakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kegirangan. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawanya berlari ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Baekhyun menjerit-jerit. "Chanyeol! Kita tidak perlu berlari-lari! Kau tidak bermaksud mengajakku berlari sampai ke taman kan?"

"Aku sangat bersemangat sampai tidak bisa menahan sabar Baekhyun!"

"Aku bisa capek jika kita terus berlari!"

"Biarkan saja! Toh saat kita bermain bola kita juga akan berlari!"

"Jika aku lelah aku tidak akan bisa melawanmu!"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan lelah? Apa kau pikir aku sangat kuat?"

Keduanya terus berdebat sambil berlari dan tetap berpegangan tangan. Mereka tidak mempedulikan napas mereka yang akan menjadi sangat sesak setelahnya. Hanya berlari dan berharap pikiran mereka bisa menjadi bebas setelahnya.

Sesampai di taman, setelah mengambil bola di apartemen Chanyeol, mereka bermain. Dengan bertelanjang kaki mereka mengejar dan saling merebut bola. Membiarkan kaki mereka merasakan rumput dan memijak tanah. Bergerak bebas tanpa ada hambatan.

Dengan sedikit kecurangan yang dilakukan keduanya. Chanyeol menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun sehingga kefokusan Baekhyun pada bola dikakinya menjadi buyar. Baekhyun akan memukul Chanyeol kuat-kuat untuk merebut bola kembali.

Kecurangan yang justr membuat mereka tertawa lepas adalah hal yang mereka cari dari permainan mereka. Kegembiraan, menjerit tertawa, berkeringat lelah, napas naik turun, berteriak marah, memaki. Ini cara terbaik untuk melepaskan kepenatan dalam diri mereka.

"Wow, haaa.. haaa...kau menang Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol dengan terengah-engah.

Chanyeol membaringkan badannya di atas rumput taman. Seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dipenuhi keringat. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka. Menahan napas dalam-dalam sambil meregangkan tubuh mereka, lalu bersama-sama menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Semua stresku menjadi hilang" ungkap Baekhyun dengan jujur.

Mereka saling memiringkan kepala untuk bertatapan. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis hingga eye smilenya terbentuk. Chanyeol terpukau sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum puas.

"Aku juga. Rasanya menjadi lebih baikan"

"Bermain bola memang menyenangkan" ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Bukan bermain bola yang kumaksud".

Baekhyun menjadi bingung maksud dari Chanyeol. Dia mengerutkan kening pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"Melainkan senyumanmu dan eye smilemu yang membuatmu merasa baik".

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol masih menatap lurus padanya. Baekhyun bagai terkunci dalam hanyutan mata Chanyeol. Dia melihat kejujuran dari mata Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHA!". Baekhyun tertawa. Dia harus tertawa. "Kau tau, candaanmu selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa".

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tampak sedih. Hanya untuk sesaat. Tidak berapa lama dia juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha! Sial! Kenapa kau berpikir aku bercanda? Aku serius!"

"Well, terimakasih pujiannya".

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tertawa. Mereka saling meninju pelan lengan masing-masing. Masih berbaring untuk beristirahat. Setelah merasa lelah mereka sedikit menghilang, Chanyeol bangkit dari rebahannya.

"Ayo kita ke apartemenku dan mandi. Bajumu akan kukirim ke laundry. Kau bisa pakai bajuku untuk sementara".

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan bangkit.

.

.

Chanyeol terkikik. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Baekhyun merasa sangat malu hingga dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal Chanyeol tidak melihat dia yang sedang malu.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak bisa! Kau sangat lucu!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang berikan saja kaosmu!"

"Sama saja kalau begitu kau akan kedinginan".

Baekhyun menggurutu. "Aku mengalah! Silahkan tertawa sepuasmu!"

"Hahaha!".

Meski jarak Chanyeol cukup jauh, tapi suara tawanya masih bisa terdengar. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat. Chanyeol menyeringai karena masih merasa lucu. Dan sekarang dia kembali tertawa karena melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Aigoo. Hahaha. Kau sangat lucu dengan sweater dan jaket kebesaran di tubuhmu"

"Hentikan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba berhenti tertawa. Minum tehnya. Aku mau mengambil sesuatu".

Baekhyun minum sementara Chanyeol kembali ke dapur. Tidak berapa lama dia kembali dengan dua baskom kecil. Chanyeol meletakkan di bawah sofa dimana mereka duduk.

Baekhyun melongok ke bawah. "Apa ini?"

"Air hangat. Untuk menghangatkan kakimu yang dingin. Dan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki yang tadi bermain bola". Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam air? Kenapa wangi?"

"Air dari remasan jeruk".

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memegang kedua kakinya. "Ap-apa, apa Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau memasukkan kakimu ke dalam air" jawab Chanyeol masih tetap menunduk.

"Aku bisa sendiri" protes Baekhyun sambil menarik kakinya.

Chanyeol menahannya. "Aku tau. Tapi bukan hanya itu maksudku".

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap air hangat di pergelangan kaki. Kaki Baekhyun mulai menghangat. Chanyeol memijat pelan mata kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya melihat ke atas kepada Baekhyun yang memeluk bantal sofa.

"Nyaman?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah hangat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk memijat ke pergelangan kaki. Satu tangannya memegang telapak bawah kaki Baekhyun, satunya lagi memijat.

"Hyaaa! Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!" jerit Baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melirik bingung. "Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Geli! Geli! Hyaa! Hahaha! Waa!" Baekhyun terus menggerak-gerakan kaki dan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang masih memijat bertambah bingung. "Aku tidak menggelitikimu"

"Iya! Waa! Tapi kakiku! Bawahnya! Hahaha! Jangan dipegang! Geli! Sudah hentikan!" jerit Baekhyun menarik lepas kakinya.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, lalu membenamkan kakinya juga di baskom satu lagi. "Tubuhmu sangat sensitif"

Baekhyun lemas setelah menjerit dan tertawa. "Semua orang merasa geli jika telapak kakinya dipegang".

"Aku tidak" aku Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun melotot. "Kau tidak?"

"Tidak".

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Keduanya diam. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan duduk bersandar di sofa. Menghangatkan kaki mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Ah, soal kakimu tadi? Selain karena aku ingin menghangatkan, bisa dibilang juga sebagai balas terimakasih karena kau merapikan kamarku tadi"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Dasar! Kau harus membiasakan membersihkan kamarmu sendiri!"

"Untuk apa? Aku punya dirimu yang bisa membersihkan kamarku". Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun memukul lengannya. "Aku bukan pembantumu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tau. Terimakasih sudah membersihkan kamarku. Aku senang ketika selesai mandi aku melihat kamarku rapi"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Terimakasih juga atas bajunya. Teh. Air hangat. Dan pijatan Semuanya nyaman"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk. Keduanya menghela napas. Mereka kembali diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Chanyeol memegang gelasnya, memainkan jari telunjuknya di lingkaran gelas. Baekhyun memeluk bantal sofa. Sesekali dia menepuk berirama telapak tangannya pada bantal.

"Sudah lama tidak ada yang memperhatikanku seperti tadi".

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan menutup mata. Chanyeol memilih menunggu.

"Dulu, eomma yang akan selalu menyelimutiku ketika aku merasa dingin. Hyung akan memelukku sambil tertawa mengelitiku. Kami bertiga akan sarapan dan makan malam bersama"

Chanyeol ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi Baekhyun sudah menebak pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti bertanya dimana appaku kan?". Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Dia selingkuh dengan orang lain di belakang eomma. Saat mengetahuinya, eomma shock dan memutuskan membawa pergi kami berdua. Eomma membesarkan kami berdua jauh dari appa. Penuh kasih sayang. Sangat perhatian".

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang. "Ketika kami cukup besar, eomma memutuskan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kami. Eomma menjauhkan kami dari appa dengan harapan kami tumbuh dengan baik. Tidak seperti appa yang mengkhianati keluarga kami"

"Aku.. aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan eomma". Suara Baekhyun mulai pecah. "Tapi hyung... hyung tidak. Hyung mengkhianati kami".

Air mata Baekhyun keluar. Mata Baekhyun yang masih tertutup terasa panas. "Dia-dia hyung yang baik. Pintar, berprestasi dan bertanggung jawab. Ketika dia mengkhianati kami, eomma shock kembali. Eomma stres dan menangis kencang. Eomma bilang hyung adalah putranya, eomma menaruh harapan besar padanya. Tapi dia mengecewakan eomma"

Air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras. "Hyung merasa bersalah. Dia minta maaf pada pada eomma. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati eomma lagi".

Baekhyun terisak di hidungnya. "Awalnya, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi ada kesedihan yang menyakitkan dalam dirinya. Lalu dia... dia... dia memutuskan.. untuk bunuh diri"

Mata Chanyeol melebar karena kaget.

"Dia bilang di surat terakhirnya. Dia minta maaf karena mengecewakan eomma. Mengkhianati. Kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan kenyataannya. Tidak tegar menghadapi kesedihan".

Baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Dan kepadaku dia berharap aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, tidak menjadi seperti dirinya. Kini aku satu-satunya harapan eomma yang tidak akan mengkhianatinya".

"Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana melakukannya. Aku tidak tau karena eomma... juga tidak tau"

Chanyeol mulai bingung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya terus menyusuri pipinya. Seluruh mukanya memerah. Baekhyun mencengkeram bantal di tangannya.

"Setelah kematian hyung, eomma tidak bisa dikendalikan. Eomma terus menangis, menjerit hal yang sama, kalau ini semua kesalahannya. Eomma yang menyebabkan hyung meninggal. Dia menjerit, stres. Aku takut. Aku sendirian. Eomma tidak seperti biasanya".

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya ketika tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Baekhyun terisak keras di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan getaran di tubuhnya.

"Para tetangga datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa eomma ke rumah sakit. Saudara dihubungi. Saat eomma diputuskan untuk masuk rumah sakit kejiwaan, appa datang".

Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat baju Chanyeol. "Dia memelukku yang menangis karena eomma akan dibawa pergi. Dia bilang, tenang ada dia disini. Aku bilang, aku tidak mau bersama dia. Aku mau bersama eomma"

Suara Baekhyun mengeras. "Aku begitu lemah saat itu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat. Aku membiarkan eomma dibawa pergi dan aku dibawa pergi oleh appa".

Napas Baekhyun naik turun di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Dia terus memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Saat keadaan sudah tenang, aku diperbolehkan menjenguk eomma. Eomma...eomma bertingkah aneh padaku... Eomma tidak mengenaliku. Dan ada saat eomma menjerit padaku, bilang dia membenciku karena aku mengkhianati dia. Lalu eomma menangis tidak karuan sambil minta maaf. Eomma mengira aku adalah hyung"

Baekhyun terisak keras di dada Chanyeol. "Dia tidak mengenaliku lagi. Dia hanya mengingat hyung. Dia membayangkan aku adalah hyung. Kemana aku yang ada dalam ingatannya?!"

Baekhyun menjerit di dada Chanyeol. Dia mencengkeram kuat hingga Chanyeol mengira mungkin bajunya bisa koyak di tangan kecil bergetar tersebut. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya agar Baekhyun tenang.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun tenang. Tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun. Aku yakin. Aku yakin akan tiba saatnya eomma akan mengenalimu lagi". Chanyeol menekan kuat bahu Baekhyun.

"Kapan?! Kapan?! Aku merindukannya! Aku butuh eomma!".

"Baekhyun! Tenang! Tenang!".

Chanyeol menjerit. Dia menggoncangkan tubuh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun sadar dan tidak bertambah histeris. Baekhyun masih meronta-ronta.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan cepat memegang kuat kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Tenang Baekhyun!" jerit Chanyeol tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya, akhirnya Baekhyun diam. Dia terkejut karena bentakan Chanyeol. Hidung Baekhyun tersendat-sendat. Wajah mungilnya memerah.

"Tenang Baekhyun. Tenang". Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Baekhyun. "Kau boleh tidak yakin, tapi aku percaya. Akan ada saat dimana eommamu akan mengingatmu sebagai Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu memberi waktu, menunggu sampai saat itu tiba"

"Aku percaya saat itu akan datang. Kau percaya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang tenanglah". Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun kembali menangis. "Aku ada disini Baekhyun. Aku ada disini. Kau tidak sendirian".

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Penglihatannya dipaparkan pada dinding ruangan. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas warna cat pada dinding meski cahaya belum masuk.

Chanyeol menguap. Dia hendak memanaskan badannya, ketika dia sadar satu tangannya sedang dipeluk seseorang. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum melihat wajah damai Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. Dia bangkit. Berjalan ke jendela balkon dan membuka tirai. Mengizinkan cahaya yang sedari tadi ingin masuk ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Chanyeol merebahkan kembali dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Menahan kepala dengan satu tangan, dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih pulas. Napasnya yang stabil dan teratur meyakinkan dia tertidur nyenyak.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Ada beberapa sentuhan yang terasa kering bekas air mata. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit membengkak merah akibat menangis semalaman.

Baekhyun bergerak akibat sentuhan di pipinya. Chanyeol hampir panik mengira dia tidak sengaja membangunkan tidur lelah Baekhyun. Ternyata tidak. Baekhyun bergerak hanya untuk meraih apa yang bisa digenggam oleh tangannya. Baju Chanyeol adalah yang didapatkannya. Dan dia menarik hingga tubuh Chanyeol sedikit maju ke depan.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat jelas apa Baekhyun terbangun atau tidak. Baekhyun masih tidur. Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat tangan yang menggenggam bajunya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri setiap inci wajah Baekhyun. Kening. Mata. Hidung. Pipi yang lembut. Bibir peach.

Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol menjilati gelisah bibirnya. Dia tergoda untuk mencium rasa dari bibir Baekhyun.

Rasa itu mendorong Chanyeol untuk memajukan kepalanya. Mendekatkan jarak diantara bibir mereka. Sebuah kecupan lembut dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya. Takut Baekhyun akan terbangun karena perbuatannya. Sekali lagi ternyata tidak. Baekhyun masih tertidur hingga Chanyeol berpikir dia pasti sangat lelah.

Chanyeol merasakan kelembutan tertinggal di bibirnya. Bibir Baekhyun sangat lembut. Chanyeol ingin merasakannya lagi.

Terdorong rasa keinginan, Chanyeol menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak hanya sebuah ciuman tempel. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melakukannya berulang kali. Ketika dia merasakan bibir Baekhyun merespon, Chanyeol terkejut dan hendak mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Tapi tangan Baekhyun yang berada di baju menahannya. Meminta Chanyeol untuk tetap pada posisinya. Chanyeol tidak menolak.

Mereka masih berciuman. Saling melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah. Menjilati bibir pasangan mereka. Merasakan kelembutan. Dan rasa manis di bibir mereka.

Ketika Chanyeol memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendorongnya hingga bibir mereka berpisah. Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat wajah menderita pada Baekhyun dengan air mata menggenang.

"Hentikan! Hentikan ini semua! Lepaskan aku!".

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. Menjauh dari Baekhyun yang bangkit untuk duduk.

Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kemudian tanpa terduga dia menutup seluruh wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mulai menangis keras.

Chanyeol panik. Dia bingung. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun seperti ini? Dengan pelan-pelan dia maju untuk meraih Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol melihatnya. Wajah Baekhyun basah karena air mata dan mulai memerah lagi. Matanya masih membengkak dan air mata memperburuk. Napasnya naik turun dengan berat. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak pernah dia merasa hatinya begitu sakit selain melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!"

Chanyeol merasa terhina. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu"

"Lalu apa itu tadi? Ciuman? Apa sebuah ciuman biasa untukmu? Apa ciuman tidak apa-apa menurutmu?".

"Baekhyun. Itu sebuah ciuman. Tidak apa-apa saling berciuman jika kita..."

"Tidak! Ini bukan hanya sekedar 'tidak apa-apa'! Ini lebih dari masalah!" potong Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari ciuman..."

"Tidak! Ini salah! Ini salah karena kita berdua adalah namja! Namja tidak boleh melakukannya! Apalagi karena didorong rasa hasrat mereka! Ini tidak benar!" Baekhyun mulai menjerit.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti maksud Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, tidak ada yang salah jika namja saling mencintai"

"Ini salah! Ini kesalahan! Ini tidak pantas!" jerit Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu mengingkari hubungan seperti itu"

"Aku membencinya! Hubungan itu membuat keluargaku hancur! Appaku selingkuh. Hyungku meninggal. Eommaku gila. Itu semua karena hubungan terlarang itu!"

Chanyeol sungguh terkejut. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia menyadari suatu hal sekarang. Dan dia tahu dia perlu menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Yah. Kau sudah menyadarinya Chanyeol? Appaku selingkuh. Dengan seorang namja. Appaku gay. Hyungku, dia mengkhianati eomma dengan berpacaran dengan seorang namja. Padahal dia tau eomma shock dengan hubungan seperti itu. Dan bodohnya, hyung memilih mati daripada tersiksa karena hubungan terlarang dan rasa sakit sialan hanya karena dia tidak bisa meraih namjanya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Eomma gila. Melupakan ingatan tentang aku dan menjadikanku pelampiasan stresnya. Ini semua karena apa?! Ini semua karena hubungan menjijikan itu!"

Baekhyun menyibakkan selimut dengan kasar. Dia turun dan berjalan dengan langkah hampir terjatuh akibat shock yang sedang dirasakannya. Chanyeol turun dan berdiri, tapi dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk mengejar Baekhyun atau menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Chanyeol tidak bisa bergerak. Dia takut. Dia hanya bisa terdiam pada tempatnya dan memandang kepergian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Langkahnya masih terasa berat. Dia memarahi dirinya yang menjadi lemah.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari ke lift. Keluar dari gedung apartemen. Baekhyun terus berlari seolah ada yang akan menangkapnya dari belakang. Cukup jauh dia berlari, hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi. Baekhyun menekan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseyo? Kris. Aku..aku.. Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tolong bantu aku Kris. Aku sangat lelah"

.

.

Baekhyun meyakinkan Kris bahwa dia tidak sakit setelah Kris membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Dia menolak untuk menjawab ketika Kris bertanya apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun menyuruh Kris untuk pulang karena hari sudah malam. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, Kris pamit dan berkata Baekhyun harus menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Baekhyun tidak tau kemana Kris akan pergi. Tapi dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi nomor Tao yang dicopynya diam-diam dari ponsel Kris.

Baekhyun tidak mau terjadi lagi. Chanyeol yang dikiranya teman baiknya, justru mengkhianatinya. Dia tidak mau Kris sampai begitu juga. Dia harus meluruskan semuanya sebelum terlambat.

Beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena dia berhasil. Kris dan Tao mulai berjauhan. Kris menjadi lebih sering bersamanya dan itu membuatnya merasa aman karena Chanyeol tidak berani mendekatinya jika ada Kris.

Baekhyun menyadari ketika Chanyeol dan Tao menjadi dekat entah karena apa. Mereka tertawa karena candaan yang Baekhyun yakin itu dari Chanyeol. Menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Baekhyun merasakan keganjalan di hatinya ketika dia melihat Tao dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan. Kris berada diantara mereka. Baekhyun sungguh merasa aneh melihat mereka berdua. Tapi dia segera menepis jauh-jauh keanehannya. Dia terus berbisik pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini tidak benar, ini tidak pantas.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengantri dengan Sehun untuk membeli fastfood. Keduanya diam karena mereka belum terlalu saling mengenal. Merasa tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Sehun". Sehun menoleh.

"Ngg.. aku mau tanya. Bagaimana kau bisa..." Chanyeol memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Hmm... berani untuk menghadapi kenyataan?"

Sehun bingung sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum paham. "Aku mengikuti hatiku".

"Kalian tidak takut?".

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak". Sehun tersenyum. "Kami tidak memikirkan rasa takut. Kami hanya memikirkan kami berdua"

"Kalian. Bagaimana dengan hmm... kalian ke depannya?"

Wajah Sehun menjadi murung. "Kami tidak tau Chanyeol. Bagi kami sekarang yang terpenting adalah kami saling menyayangi. Kami tidak ingin berpisah"

"Sejak kami memulai hubungan kami, kami memutuskan kami harus mempersiapkan diri kami. Kami harus kuat. Agar jika suatu saat nanti, jika tiba saat itu datang... kau mengerti kan Chanyeol? Saat itu adalah saat hubungan kami ditentang? Jika saat itu datang..." Sehun menegakkan kepalanya. "Kami akan melawan".

Chanyeol melihat dan bisa merasakan keseriusan pada Sehun. Sehun menatap dan berkata dengan tegas. Chanyeol sungguh merasa iri. Merasa dirinya begitu pengecut.

"Kau hebat Sehun. Kalian hebat"

.

.

Kris mendatangi Chanyeol disaat dia mendapati Chanyeol sendirian. Chanyeol melihat Kris yang berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

"Kau perlu menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau mengajak Tao jalan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kok bisa? Bukannya kau lebih sering berjalan berdua sama dia?"

Kris mengerutkan kening emosi. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau cemburu? Hahaha. Dia bukan milikmu, kau tau? Dia berhak jalan dan berteman dengan siapa saja". Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau juga perlu menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu dan Baekhyun" Kris mengelak dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Mana sebenarnya yang kau sukai? Tao atau Baekhyun?".

"Tao" jawab Kris secara langsung. "Tapi kau tau Baekhyun kan? Tau masa lalunya? Kau mengerti kenapa aku peduli padanya"

"Jika aku bilang aku ingin mengambil alih pedulimu padanya, bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol bertanya secara tegas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama kau tetap berteman baik dengannya..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku tidak ingin hanya sebagai teman baik? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ingin selamanya bersama dia?"

Kris sangat terkejut. "Kau tau dia tidak bisa seperti itu!" jerit Kris.

"Dia bisa! Aku yakin!" balas Chanyeol dengan suara keras.

"Bagaimana jika dia normal?!".

"Dia tidak akan menciumku jika dia normal!"

Mulut Kris menganga lebar. "Dia menciummu?! Aku sungguh tidak mengerti! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian?!"

Chanyeol memijak kaki Kris. Kris melompat kesakitan. Kris mendeathglare Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan mengarahkan matanya ke sekitar. Kris melihat ada beberapa orang yang melihat bingung pada mereka. Kris diam.

"Jangan disini Kris. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu, di apartemenku? Kita akan membicarakan semuanya empat mata".

Kris setuju tanpa berpikir panjang.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, memantapkan hatinya kemudian mengetuk pintu.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Chanyeol melihatnya. Tubuh mungil dengan wajah yang dihiasi pipi halus. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah saat wajah itu sangat kacau.

Seseorang itu menarik napas tertahan. Kaget. Panik melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Tangannya yang masih memegang tangan pintu siap untuk menutup. Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya.

"Baekhyun. Tanganku terluka" ujar Chanyeol dengan lemas.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya. Di tangan kirinya tersabit sebuah luka tipis yang tajam yang mengeluarkan darah. Mata Baekhyun membesar setelah melihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol lainnya untuk masuk. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa dan menunggunya. Baekhyun pergi dan kemudian kembali dengan kotak P3K.

"Tahan. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan" Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Baekhyun menyiram luka Chanyeol dengan air bersih kemudian mengeringkan dengan handuk. Ketika Baekhyun mengusapkan kapas dingin dan basah cairan alkohol pada lukanya, Chanyeol meringis kuat. Baekhyun bertindak pelan-pelan, tapi tidak cukup menghentikan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kuat bantal sofa disampingnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyelesaikan usapan diiringi ringisan panjang Chanyeol. Lalu dia meniupkan angin pelan pada luka yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit tenang. Baekhyun melongok ke arah Chanyeol yang napasnya sedikit terengah.

"Ini hanya luka tipis. Alkohol sangat baik untuk menghentikan rasa sakit luka dengan cepat. Tapi kau boleh memasang plester jika kau merasa perlu"

Baekhyun bangkit untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K. Dia tidak mau menatap Chanyeol ketika mengatakan terima kasih padanya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Hingga dia terus berada di dapur apartemen, bertahan disana.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak kembali. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kau mau minum apa? Akan kubuatkan". Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang apa saja yang bisa dipegangnya.

Chanyeol menyadari tubuh belakang Baekhyun yang panik. "Baek, kita perlu bicara"

"Bicaralah" jawab Baekhyun masih tetap menyibukkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan melihat padaku?"

Baekhyun terhenti. Dia diam tidak bergerak. Tidak berapa lama dia berbalik. Tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol sebagai jawaban dia akan mendengarkan.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ini, tentang kita. Yang terakhir. Aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Sudah" sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Baekhyun berjalan ke hadapannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Dalam tempo yang cukup lama.

"Anggap saja yang kemarin tidak pernah terjadi" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. "Tidak bisa!" jerit Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau cukup melupakan!" seru Baekhyun dari depan.

Chanyeol mendekati tapi tetap menjaga jarak dari tubuh belakang Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa tidak bisa?! Kenapa kau sangat ribut hanya pada kejadian kecil seperti itu?!"

"Karena!" Chanyeol berhenti. Air mata menggenang di matanya. Dia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu". Chanyeol perlahan mendekati. "Kau menyadarinya. Kau tau aku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal dengan kuat. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya yang ingin meledak.

Ketika dia sedang tidak stabil, sepasang tangan melingkar di bahu Baekhyun. Mendekapnya dari belakang. Baekhyun menarik napas terkejut. Dia menarik lepas tangan dari bahunya.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya. "Aku tau kau mencintaiku..."

"Tidak. Tidak" sela Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Oke. Aku mengerti". Chanyeol diam sebentar. "Kau bilang tidak. Tapi sekarang tanganmu berhenti untuk menarik tanganku. Kau bilang tidak. Tapi kemarin kau yang menarikku untuk tidak melepaskan ciumanku"

Baekhyun bagai tersentak kenyataan pahit. "Itu hanya sebuah... sebuah ketidaksengajaan"

"Kau tidak sengaja. Kau bilang kita teman. Seharusnya kau tertawa dan memukulku. Kau bisa bilang kau tidak sadar atau sebagai pelampiasan".

Chanyeol mengeratkan sekali lagi dekapannya. "Kenap kau begitu takut? Kenapa kau melarikan diri selama berminggu-minggu? Kenapa kau tidak datang dan mengejek kita yang melakukan kebodohan? Atau mungkin berkata hal yang dapat menyakitiku?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. "Itu karena kau tidak mau menyakitiku kan? Kau merasakannya"

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh di tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun"

"Kau takut Baekhyun". Chanyeol meletakkan hidungnya di bahu Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma khas dari Baekhyun. Mengingatnya bagai yang terakhir kalinya. "Kau takut".

"Tidak... Aku tidak takut. Aku tidak takut". Suara Baekhyun menjadi parau. Baekhyun menangis. Digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar di bahunya.

"Aku tidak takut Chanyeol. Aku tidak takut".

Tubuh Baekhyun bergemetaran karena dia menangis. Tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Dia membenamkan matanya di bahu Baekhyun. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kasur Baekhyun. Si pemilik tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia seorang diri.

Baekhyun memilih mengistirahatkan diri di sofa. Dia takut berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun beralasan Chanyeol adalah tamunya dan lebih berhak tidur di ranjang.

Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Dia memikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dingin dan membutuhkan selimut yang lebih hangat daripada dinginnya sofa. Bangkit dengan gusar, Chanyeol berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah.

Dia melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya. Baekhyun tidak kepikiran sedikitpun Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangan di leher belakangnya, dan tangan lainnya di lekukan betis. Belum sempat bereaksi, dia sudah berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Turunkan aku! Turunkan!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik baju Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya.

Jantung Baekhyun bagai minta berhenti ketika dia mengetahui Chanyeol membawanya ke kamarnya. Baekhyun meronta-ronta. Dia memohon. Dia takut pada Chanyeol yang semakin mendekati ranjang. Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan agar mereka tidak jatuh.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau! Jangan! Hentikan!"

Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Baekhyun memejam erat matanya. Menjerit. Menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan liar.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik selimut. Membungkus tubuh kecil Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Dengan sentakan kuat di bahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjerit. "Tenang Baekhyun! Tenang! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Baekhyun mencoba tenang. Dia semakin tenang setelah merasakan tubuhnya tertutupi selimut. Baekhyun menstabilkan irama napasnya merasa lega.

Wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di atas Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat marah. Dan Baekhyun mengetahui sepenuhnya dia tidak boleh melawan perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bersabar sebisanya. "Kau kedinginan".

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari atas wajah Baekhyun. Dia masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Menyandarkan tubuh belakangnya pada penyandar kayu tempat tidur.

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebagai bentuk penjelasan. Tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit hati karena telah menduga yang tidak-tidak pada Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah".

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya. Ingin mengelus lembutnya pipi Baekhyun. Tapi tangannya langsung berhenti di udara ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memejam erat matanya. Chanyeol menduga dia takut pada sentuhannya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Tidurlah Baekhyun".

Baekhyun menaikkan penglihatannya pada Chanyeol yang berada di atas belakangnya. "Apakah kau akan tetap berada disini ketika aku bangun nanti?".

Chanyeol masih tersenyum. Senyumannya sedih. "Tidurlah".

Baekhyun meringsut pada selimutnya. Dia melihat kaki Chanyeol yang berada di depan matanya. Merenung kesana. Tidak berapa lama dia jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun tidak yakin berapa lama dia tertidur. Ketika dia bangun, hari sudah gelap. Dan dia tau, Chanyeol tidak ada. Chanyeol pergi.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dia menangis.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya aslinya ada di FF Taoris Hana, yang "You Know That I Love You, Don't You?". Tapi hana mutusin untuk publish versinya sendiri. Jadi kalau mau tau lebih banyak tentang Chanbaek atau kelanjutan kisah mereka, Hana akan post di FF Taoris. Oke oke? Okelah. #gubrak

Mind To Review?


End file.
